1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-ejection device, and more particularly, to a micro-ejection device capable of reducing a micro-ejector abrasion phenomenon due to frequent installations and removals of a micro-ejector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biotechnology, among highly advanced modern state-of-the-art technologies, has been recently prominent. Biotechnology uses many samples related to the life of living things, either directly or indirectly. A micro-fluidic system for transporting, controlling, analyzing, etc. a fluid (in particular, a micro-fluidic sample dissolved in a medium) is indispensable to the field of biotechnology.
The micro-fluidic system is manufactured based on micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) technology. Such a micro-fluidic system has been used in a wide variety of application fields, such as the injection of a drug or a bioactive material into a body, a lab-on-a-chip, a chemical analysis for the development of a new drug, inkjet printing, a small-sized cooling system, a small-sized fuel cell, and the like. A micro-ejection device is one of MEMS devices used in the fields stated above.
The micro-ejection device includes a plurality of ejectors for absorbing or ejecting samples. The ejector may have a long tube shape such that a small amount of samples may be absorbed thereinto or ejected therefrom, and may be installed in and removed from the micro-ejection device.
In general, an operation of installing or removing the ejector in or from the micro-ejection device needs to be repeatedly performed in order to obtain accurate drug test results from a sample. However, since the ejector is manufactured using a material having relatively low rigidity, as compared to the micro-ejection device, the ejector may be easily damaged during the installing or removing of the ejector in or from the micro-ejection device.
Therefore, a development of the ejector that is not easily damaged even in a case in which the ejector is repeatedly installed in or removed from the micro-ejection device or the micro-ejection device having the ejector is required.